1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact camera. More particularly the present invention is directed to automation and simplification of various operations necessary for taking photographs by such a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there are known many compact cameras of the type in which the optical function of the optical system can be changed over from one to another without the need of exchanging the phototaking optical system for another. For example, there is known such a camera whose focal length can be changed by moving the taking lens system along the optical axis or by incorporating a separate optical system into the lens system mounted. Also, such a camera is known which enables macro-photography by shifting the lens system.
It is also known to keep the camera disabled from taking a picture when the camera is left unused. For example, there is known such a camera provided with a dust cover and/or means for prohibiting any unintentional shutter release. The taking optical system of the camera can be covered with the dust cover for purpose of protection. The prohibiting means prevents the shutter from being released unintentionally.
In the known camera provided with both of the above-mentioned functions, a user is required to carry out the following operations prior to exposure.
At first, prior to shutter releasing operation, the user changes over the state of the camera from the taking-disabled position to the taking-enabled position. Thereafter, the user changes the optical function of the phototaking optical system to a desired one. After completing the above operations, the user can release the shutter. Conventionally, two separate operation means have been provided for the above two operations. Therefore, the user has to shift the camera from one hand to the other between the two operations. It takes a long time before the start of an exposure. Because of this drawback, the user of such known cameras has often lost good photo opportunities.